User talk:Comet Knight
A small thanks.... To Chaos_josh for unknowingly providing me with the booster template for my first set. Which took forever and a day to make. :* are you going to add some images to your cards? Airblade86 (Talk) 22:46, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ---- :* I would, but sadly, I have little, if any, artistic skills. Also, I can't really find any images that can fill the images for what I'm looking for. ---- --Comet Knight 23:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Featured User Sadly, it doesnt go by how active you are, it goes by your editcount. You need a minimum of 357 more edits to be on the featured user list. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 14:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Cards to Use Hi. My names Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here to the Wikia community (meaning that I've been here many times before, but some of the community's rules/criteria might be completely new to me). And I'm kind of a fan of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" myself. Oh, and just for the record, I can also be found on the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 original Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia], the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Wikia], and the [http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia] (man, am I on a lot of places! =O). I also have a [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net account], which you can also check out, if you'd like. ;) Anyway, on my FF.Net account, one of the stories I have written is entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5016987/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], which is a crossover fic between [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's] and Total Drama Island. Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you in any form of way, seeing that this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake as we speak, and hopefully, it will be out soon. And I hope you enjoy it, once it comes out. =) However (DUN-DUN-''DUNNNNNNN), is it okay if I use some of your cards, mainly Batteryman 9V and some of your Mirror cards (don't worry; I'll be sure to give you 'full' credit for such cards)? And if you ''do let me use Batteryman 9V, is it okay if I tweak its effect a bit, like have it gain Attack Points when it's in Attack Position, and Defense Points when it's in Defense Position? Please respond! =) --'Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks!' 22:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Avenging Swordstalker First off, I'd like to say thank you for letting me use some of your cards in my remake to Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, as well as letting me edit Batteryman 9V a tad. ;) However, is it okay if I also use Avenging Swordstalker in that very fan fiction as well (and yes, I'll still give you full credit for that card)? Please respond! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID, you'll ever hope to meet!' 21:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) A kind thanks Thanks for fixing my create card; "Memoir - Brute Beast". What part did you fixed? I am just curious... --FredCat100 20:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Tips of Aquamarie thanks for the tip.....can you add more tips for my fancy hero???Chizuruotohime 13:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Thanks for editing my card, I stuffed up on the page and didn't know how to fix it I have no idea! I dunno how to do it.......Just make it on photoshop...Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Opinion This is Creator sorry to bother you but I need another user opinion on this subject. I sent this message to whom I believe to be Admins on this Wikia but they haven't reply to this request. What I am asking is if this is a bad or good idea. First, let me say this isn't a plot to make God Modding cards. With that said I would like to requst to make a separate kind of type from the Divine Beast type. My idea is a God type monster card. Example would be #Spellcaster/God/Effect #Dragon/God/Effect #Warrior/God/Effect #Etc. I was told to ask for permission before making a new race or type. First if it is added I have already added weakness and limitation on these kind of monster. First any kind of type can be a God monster except for Divine Beast as that you be weird but all God type monsters must have effect after it except for spirit monsters as all God monster are Effect monsters. Second, you cannot have more than one God card in your deck at any time and like Divine beast three monster are required but instead of just tributing them you must remove them from play. Finally even though they are God types they will not have the attack points starting with higher than 5000 and ones with 4000 and over will be rare by themselves and will have strong effects but not unbeatable ones will not have the effect to make their attack and defense points infinite. I will wait to majke any cards with God as a type till it is approved. Thanks for your time.Creator5000 18:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. and till they say that I can I wont make cards like than but how is this cause just Divine Beast is low stats something like Dragon to state the kind of monster type it is with Divine Beast after it to sub that for God and Effect as making a Divine Beast without powers is lazy.Creator5000 19:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry how is this? Until the Admins tell me I can make monster cards like the Spellcaster/God/Effect for example I will make them like Dragon/Divine Beast/Effect as new set of Divine Beast monsters. P.S. I have been a fan of yugioh sent it came out and I like making my own cards like most of its fan but I am not a noob wanting to make unbeatable God monster cards just so you don't think I am here to God mod.Creator5000 19:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok Your right that idea was stupid not that you were calling it stupid or me a noob. I was just stating some points cause believe me I have been told about God Modding and I can be guilty of it sometimes. I will just make a few Divine Beast cards. Just mine will be different from others. 1. Instead of just tributing three monster to summon them you must remove 3 monster the from play. 2. None of my Divine Beast cards will start with higher than 4000 Attack and defense points to have as their standard Att/Def. 3.Finally, none of my God cards will be God Modding. thanks for your help.Creator5000 20:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I made my first Divine Beast Kyuno of Celestial Darkness is it too God Modding?Creator5000 21:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) FYI Hi! This is YRPOtaku169! Just letting you know that I moved "Dark Crusader" to "Dark Gladiator" because there is already an official card called "Dark Crusader". YRPOtaku169 again. I read your comment, and I modified the effects of Blackknight and Whiteknight accordingly. Illegal Kamen Riders Thanks for tell me this but well, that's why i sent that UDK an email but he never replied in a whole month, so it's his fault for not let me know that. Besides, some creators did used some non-konami and non-yugioh cards, like that and yet those cards are not deleted though. Fancy & Fallen Heroes are really familiar to "Sailor Moon" outfits but yet her cards are still there. Yo! YRPOtaku169 again. Thanks for the clarification. I edited Wicked Baby Dragon's picture accordingly. I'm new here and I don't know how to make my own card image for my Sub Zero Dragon monster, could you help me?Dark and Light 15:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Why is my Cyrstal Darkness set being deleted? Why is my set a canidit for delection it doesn't break any rules, if it is beacuse it only has 3 cards in it i am working on it. also if it is beacue the Advance Cyrstal Beast is in the anima i am going to make completlt new cards to support them after i make them, like Dark Cyrstal Malice, please give me a reason and a second chance. Advanced Dark Gem 18:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks for the response, but is it okay to make new Advance Cyrstal Beast or Elemental heros?Advanced Dark Gem 14:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey but why did you keep deleting my things :( I didn't do anything... Dude mine isn't crap I just didn't know how you guys do that. I'm sorry if I offended you. Thanks I get what you mean. But can I not delete my Demon Lords. I spent so much time making it or at least help me make some changes?Autobots123x 06:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC)User:Autobots123x Thanks dude for editing my card now it feels right anyways how did you guys create a template for structure deck I look it up at the templates and couldn't find Thanks I did some preview sometimes anyway thanks so muchAutobots123x 06:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC)User:Autobots123x Hey thanks for correcting my cards by the way what changes do I need for my "Exceeding the demon lords?!" booster pack? O.o 09:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC)User:Autobots123x Thanks for fixing the card. I don't know how to do it in the correct format. hey there Hey there, from what i can tell after looking at some of your cards you seem like a pretty good creator :) Just wanted to say that, hope you'll make a lot more, cause they are pretty nice (even though i haven't looked at all of them, thy're kind of a lot :P, still the ones i have seen look awesome. Just putting it out there :P {C}{C}{C --MaXuZ 17:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Heh, you're welcome. I'll take a look at some more of those. What do you think of the ones i've made? Just asking out of curiosity, the first ones i made, the Cyber-Tech , it's Cyber-Tech expansion set as well as the Element-Armored Dragon of the The Attribute Heroes. :P :) Thanks in advance. {C}{C}{C --MaXuZ 16:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Counting Numbers Yo! YRPOtaku169, here. {C}{C}{C Have you noticed that guy who keeps posting the "Counting Numbers" pages? Who is he, why does he keep popping up, and why does he prefer not to use the guidelines that are clearly stated? Yes, sir... O ok so just dont fix them let them stay there rite Clear Mind Burning Soul 22:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) O ok he's just being an asshole I got you Red-Eyes Chaos Dragon I said once and i say it again there is already a card that breaches that rule, if he do so can we.-- 01:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I can't tag an admin's card.-- 08:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Dragon Knight-- 01:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Alterations Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 11:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C}{C Whoops! Sorry! I have this new roleplaying character who uses in conjunction with another card I have yet to make to quickly get out Xyz Monsters. If you want, I will edit it back. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I hope you're not upset about the removal of the Fishes from the set and my alteration of a few of them. I'm surprised. I am seriously in awe, man. How do you think up monster effects so quickly that you can crank out cards like they're nothing? That only happens to me when I'm not trying. When I am trying, it takes me about 5 minutes per card to think up most of my card's effects! Taylor Gorrell 17:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I am equally impressed and intrigued, but I think you write the cards out, then post them en masse. That way, you can get rid of card ideas in one fell swoop instead of as you go. "A category is a major/general subject, like packs, decks, Archetypes" So it's okay to make a category for my archetypes, yes? (I do the set thing because I thought I was being helpful, but I'll stop if other people complain) What do you mean by individual categories? I do not recall having done that. Though if that is the case I will rectify it. Karkashan 07:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't have to manually add in the color? {C}{C}{C Did not know that. Thanks. Karkashan 19:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice cards your making Yugina123 Retrain Requests Hey CM, I like your retrains/upgrades. Could you possibly do a re-train of for me? Might be hard since it's a Fusion. Taylor Gorrell 12:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) XX-Sabers Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 02:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C}{C I apologize. {C}{C}{C I was simply trying to make your cards more balanced. {C}{C}{C For example, Axalon is easily spammable using a Gottoms/Faultroll loop, and even a Fullhelmknight with two attacks and Piercing is incredibly damgerous. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Umm...do you mind if I modify Shielbreaker so it has to be in Attack Position to activate its effect? Because that effect is rather broken as well? Also, can I make some of the XX-Sabers into M. X-Sabers? Sorry Really sorry about what happened to your Photon Lancer page i tried to do that to my Photon Warrior but got the editing tabs mixed up. Darth Rishda 19:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) {C}{C}{C I can't seem to post any new pages. Could you try and see if it's just me? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea, but Taylor and I would back you all the way. We both agree that this site has gotten overrun by users who either simply don't read the rules and post Pop Culture cards, users who can't properly make cards, or users who do both. And it's getting annoying when 50% of our edits are sticking deletion tags on pages that, if the author had just payed attention, wouldn't have been posted. Y-Tak's right. I've got your back, my friend. ;) Do you use Skype? If you do, the three of us could converse a lot easier there. Taylor Gorrell 00:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) >_< Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) {C}{C}{C PLEASE tell me you're getting that modship soon! You have NO idea how annoying these people are! New Admin! Congratulations on becoming an Admin! Because of the new Admins, is everyone still not allowed to do cards like "Pikachu" or something similar? Blacksworn (Talk) OK, thanks (BTW Pikachu was just an example). Damage Step I thought that Damage step isn't needed because mechanics should be learned from the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia. But if this is necessary, you can simply recover it. Thanks for the Template Help Thank you so much for getting rid of all my Ferrum Societas cards having the Archetype Template category thing, I had no idea how to fix that (don't really understand the wikia code all that well enough yet) as I had no idea that would happen when I used this as a reference. If there are any other pages I've made that you think I need to fix, just give me a shout and I'll fix 'em right up. Congrats on the adminship btw. Karkashan 07:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) {C}{C}{C Have you ever RPed? If so can you help me get my Yu-Gi--Oh RP that started out a s fanfiction. Get back off the ground? I got some cool new ideas to add to my own and I at least once got some people in the mood in Janime to make cards in their theme and give me full of use of them, so Awesome cards are mine when I fill like looking the secret place where I keep all my old cards and my old partner kept some of his. I just came up with an Epic new type of Card! :D But it's first archtype came first and then I thought of the Evolution to it. Fact: it started out like Gemini, A subtype but now it's evolution is a Subtype restricted to other monsters of the time. Edit: Ok, you know please be clearer. You say not to post a section about it if it's a new type of monster. Why not is it against the rules and what kind of reasoning would be behind it if so? I can't think of any reason justified or not that would have such a thing be outlawed on a wiki with this purpose. I think that kind of thing fits in the wiki Fanon Cards/Dream cards so a new type of monster would probably be in the spirits of this RP. Edit 2: I am not going to steal cards and don't like being accused of such things. I also said it's not fanfic anymore so please stop referring it as such. I don't care if you take me seriously or not as I don't care about people thinking bad things about me. If they do. I don't care what they think. I do use emotes sometimes. My own personal pet peeves include something you did in one of your decks and when people phrase Questions as orders by not saying please to me. Kurobina 05:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Starter Deck I didn't like you using Jonouchi's dub name. Simply a pet peeve of mine. Trust me this idea came together pretty easily though I wouldn't call what they have a mechanic, but it is different from any other type of monster. They have most in common with Xyz because like XYZ they twist common perceptions of card lay out in other words they have something similar to the Change from Levels to Ranks, but isn't a change but rather an addition. I already posted a prototype up on another site. http://www.janime.eu/threads/duel-monsters-dream-card-thread-2.27618/page-13#post-2063528 Whether you like it or not. I don't care there are more places to put this then just here. I only ask if you are to reject my ideas please don't ban me. I mean their are some card makers here I might want to talk to some day. Too bad my favorite card is anonymous. http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwing_-_Harpie_Empress I should probably tell you they got at least one Variant type and in some ways they are a type classification of their own. Because they got their own kind of Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz that use combination mechanics. Kurobina 20:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I will stop it here! Well, I am going to not going go into on how much I disagree with you because I don't want to start argument. Reply to Archetypes and You The problem is that I don't know how to add a card to the archetype template. Kakashiofthemangakyo 09:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) This the Rocket Knight 777, I can understand you wanting to clean the site of useless pages, but my archetype pages aren't that. I'm working them slowly, but surely. Bare wth me, ok? Rocket.knight.777 17:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I didn't even know that the Template had a page for itself. It helped a lot. Kakashiofthemangakyo 05:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC)